Shur'tgal Perseus - Book I
by cjjones54
Summary: As the prospect of defeating Galbatorix seems further and further away, Eragon and Saphira are blessed with a young and powerful new rider. But he has secrets, some more dangerous than others. Read as Percy and Eragon join together in a journey with new friendships and new love to topple Galbatorix once and for all. Percy/Arya pairing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters go to Christopher Paolini and Rick Riordan. I own nothing.**

Prologue

Eragon and Saphira were afraid. Afraid that even with advanced training in the ways of the Riders, they would not stand a shot of toppling the Black King from his throne. As fate would have it, they would not be alone. They will be joined by someone with great selflessness, sacrifice, bravery, and loyalty to cast the King from his throne. Ironically, his name is Perseus. And he's a Dragon Rider.

* * *

In another dimension, Perseus Orion Jackson, son of Poseidon, was in a state of shock and horror. He still couldn't believe that the Fates would be as cruel as to take her away from him after everything they had gone through together, including Tartarus! He could still see it so vividly in his mind almost 3 hours after it happened. The dagger that Gaea had been holding in her hand, imbedded in Annabeth's chest, for him to witness her demise. Gaea's cackling laughter and taunting of how he would never see her again awoke something within him that no other demigod had had before, and he had spoke one word. This word would change his fate, and from then forth, Perseus's and Eragon's fate were sealed as one. His emotion thick voice had boomed across the battlefield towards Gaea, a voice that made monsters and Giants flinch, even as Mother Earth had gone completely still in fright. His voice, rolling across the plains, had proclaimed with all the emotion and grief he had, "**JIERDA!**" And after, all was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters go to Christopher Paolini and Rick Riordan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Percy was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had used _magic_ to defeat Gaea in the final battle and the fact that his girlfriend and best-friend was dead. After he said that _word_, first he had felt a major energy decrease, and then came a shocked cry of outrage and agony from the Earth Mother. Percy had looked up through the wave of exhaustion that had come out of nowhere and saw the Earth Mother with a shocked expression then a silent wail of agony as her earthen body shattered across the battlefield. The sudden adrenaline rush that came afterwards shocked him out of his stupor and reminded him that his love was on the ground with a dagger in her chest. He raced over there, and seemingly in slow motion fell to his knees beside her. She coughed as he shifted her head to rest in his lap and blood started to dribble slowly out of her mouth. She managed a weak smile and a grimace towards him and managed in a weak whisper, "Move on Seaweed Brain, open yourself up and don't be depressed. I love you Percy." Percy could only watch as the life drained from her eyes and she fell limp in his grasp, gone forever. He wanted to wail and scream and curse the Fates but held it together if only for Annabeth. He gently closed her eyes and rested his forehead against hers as he whispered in a pain filled voice, "I'm so sorry Wise Girl. I love you, and goodbye." Percy looked up and his tear filled eyes found the calculating grey eyes of Athena as he relayed a silent message of _I'm sorry_.

So here he was, sitting at the front of his Father's throne at Olympus, staring blankly ahead as grief and pain clouded his thoughts as the gods all had mental conversations with themselves. Most of the looks on their faces were ones of bewilderment and for some grief for the teenager. Finally, Zeus boomed out "The council has commenced! All of you except the Olympians, Hades, Hestia, and Perseus, leave!" At this, thunder crashed overhead shaking the throne room as the others exited. Zeus sealed the doors, and turned his attention to the sea spawn. With a nudge from his father, Percy blinked wearily and walked slowly towards the crackling hearth in the center of the room. He turned around the room to make eye contact with all the gods, showing his not being afraid of them but also his grief for his friends as Leo and Jason died in the final battle also. The reactions he got were to be expected, a sneer from Ares, a swoon from Aphrodite, his father offered him a warm smile, but the strangest of looks he received was from Hera, as she seemed sympathetic.

"Perseus, first of all, thank you for your great heroism and saving of Olympus, even though my little brother will not let go of his arrogance to thank you," Hestia said to her niece with a warm smile. All she got in a response from Percy was tense nod which made her from for a moment then turning to Zeus she fixed him with an unusual stare. Percy saw Zeus's vain in his forehead swell in anger before giving a sigh and a reluctant nod. Turning to the Savior of Olympus, Zeus grumbled to him "My sister has been kind enough to _remind_ me that we must give you a reward for your actions. What do you want?"

Percy pondered this question. There were many things that came to mind, especially Annabeth, but he had to honor her decision. Making up his mind, he addressed the King of the gods, "Lord Zeus, my wish has three parts but I must get a solemn oath from the council."

"Yes yes whatever, we the council swear on the River Styx to grant you your wish as long as it is within our power."

Percy nodded in acceptance and continued, "My wish is three parts. Firstly, the thrones of Hestia and Hades will be re-established." Absolute shocked silence ensued. Percy continued, "My second part is partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. And thirdly, I wish for a new cause to fight for. With Annabeth gone, there is nothing for me left. That is my wish." And with that he bowed to the council and walked toward his father's throne.

Zeus was red faced in anger that a mere demigod had demanded to put his brother and sister back on the council. But he had also sworn on the Styx. So, Zeus simply clapped his hands and two new thrones appeared in the throne room, one midnight black and the other fiery orange.

Hestia gave Percy a warm smile, hug, and a peck on the cheek while Hades just gave him a nod of respect. Hera stood in all her Queenly glory and said, "I believe I have the perfect idea to combine the second and third wishes into one. With the word that Perseus spoke on the battlefield, it is clear to me that this is his destiny, maybe more so than here."

The council exchanged shocked looks as Poseidon withheld a grimace as he knew that information was coming. Hera continued, saying "No one here can deny that Eragon and Saphira do not need help. And not just any help. They need the help of a powerful young Rider to ensure their victory."

Percy finally spoke up, confusion clear in his voice as he asked "What are you talking about and who are Eragon and Saphira?"

"All in time young one," Hera replied before continuing, "Now who votes to send Perseus and a dragon as Rider and Dragon together to aid Eragon and Saphira?"

Percy blinked in astonishment as every single hand raised high into the air to agree with Hera. So it would seem he was destined to aid this Eragon and Saphira. Hera began to shrink to human sized, and walk towards him as he just stood there. He could hear Hera's voice in his head as she said; _This is a rather extensive memory transfer. Just relax and all will be explained. _He did so just as Hera's index finger touched his forehead, he could see millions of images and memories passing between them and then it abruptly ended, and he _knew_. Percy knew he was destined to help Eragon and Saphira in their journey to topple the Black King. A new light of determination returned to his eyes as he locked gazes with his father, and it was then that Poseidon knew his son had made a decision.

Stepping back from Hera, he spoke, "Where is my egg so I may begin my training My Lady?" She replied by conjuring up a massive sea-green 'stone' as some might say. He tentatively reached out and brushed his fingertips across the surface and instantly felt a connection to the consciousness on the inside. The egg began to rock roughly back and forth and then busted outwards in a shower of shell fragments. The dragoness, as he figured out, was absolutely stunning.

She was an absolutely stunning hatchling. As she stretched her wings to the sides, he saw the sea-green scales ripple with muscle and the lighter shade of green scales on her underside with tiny black spikes along her spin tipped with sea-green. Percy would assume she was about 3 feet in length and 2 feet in width. She was enormous for a hatchling.

Percy was awestruck as he slid his hand towards the dragoness's head and she met her head with the palm of his right hand. In a bright flash and an ice cold pain ripped through his hand, he fell to his knees and gave a silent stream. Then, just like that, it was all over, and his consciousness was one with the half of a vast mind of the dragon hatchling now in his arms. He whispered tender words of care to his dragoness as she hummed in happiness and yawned in response.

As all of this occurred, the council was staring slack jawed. This was not the same Percy he was 3 hours ago. They were shocked also at his change of appearance since the gewdëy insignia had formed on his right palm. He had grown taller and leaner, his hair was shaggier and silkier, his vibrant sea-green eyes had grown even more piercing, but most shocking of all was his tapered ears. The change had altered him to a full _elf_!

With a napping dragoness in his arms, Percy turned to the council with his signature grin and he radiated happiness. "Thank you all. She is absolutely magnificent." But then his happiness turned into seriousness as he asked, "When am I leaving for Alagaesia and who am I training with in the ways of the Riders?"

His question was answered with expectant looks to Hades as he answered, "I have managed to get my hands on two very important items. The souls of the last Lead Rider, Vrael, and his Dragon, Umaroth. They will be your Masters and at the end of your training, the mantle of lead rider will be yours to take." _But_, Hades thought, _he cannot be allowed to know of the Eldunarí until he is done with his teachings, as is Umaroth's orders_.

Percy was absolutely shocked. He then bowed to Hades saying, "Thank you Lord Hades, this is a major surprise and a great one at that. I will succeed in my training and liberate Alagaesia. This I swear on the Styx! Also, when does my training start?"

With an evil smirk, Hades replied, "Right now." And for Percy, everything went black.


End file.
